The Originals
by Lilith Thorne
Summary: Because I'm so unimaginative - and I love the Originals -, I came up with this. Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

'Niklaus,' Mother called sharply.

Niklaus glanced at her, for once, removing his furious gaze from Kol.

'Come.'

Shooting a glare of deep loathing towards Kol, who looked amused, Nik pushed past him, into the other room.

'Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day, before she tried to ruin my life!' Nik burst out to his Mother. 'What happened to peace, acceptance – _family_?' his voice grew softer.

Mother turned to him, her eyes filled with sadness and pity. 'You put daggers in their hearts,' she said softly. 'You expect them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?'

'So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?' Nik asked, wincing slightly.

Mother continued, more sharply, 'You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the Other Side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same.'

Nik blinked confusedly. 'I just don't understand,' he said softly, looking at his Mother. 'I killed you and still you forgive me.'

Smiling at him warmly, Mother moved closer. 'It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one,' she said tenderly. She shook her head, smiling at her son. 'Forgiveness is not a chore; it's a gift.'

Nik gave a small mocking scoff. Mother seemed to sense his doubt, because, with a smile playing about her face, she changed the subject. 'Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?'

Scoffing, Nik looked away. For a quick moment, he wondered if he should tell his mother about his – affections for Caroline. The sharp, witty blonde had been through as many hardships at him, he thought. But –

'Don't be ridiculous,' he scorned, fixing his mother with a look. 'You're lucky I'm even going.'

'Well,' Mother smiled at him. 'I wish you would reconsider.'

With a slightly knowing smile that somehow unnerved Nik, she continued, 'It's going to be a magical evening.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Elijah,' Niklaus felt unnerved at Elijah's innocent face, as a tall, pretty brunette entered, holding a tray. 'Why haven't you left?'

'Well, where are your manners, brother?' Elijah whipped off the cloth, revealing two daggers. 'We forgot dessert.'

Nik's eyes widened, but he said, although he thought he knew, 'What have you done?'

'What have you done?' Elijah glared at him calmly. 'See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now.'

Kol entered, from behind Elijah, smiling triumphantly. Nik's face twisted in shock and he stumbled back. 'Kol ...'

'Long time, brother,' Kol said evenly, still smiling. He walked towards Nik, watching Nik falter nervously.

Nik gave a nervous laugh, but then his forehead creased in worry and his face became pleading. But before Kol could do anything, there was a blur of movement and Finn appeared.

'Finn, don't ...' Nik said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Finn took no notice, grabbing a dagger and stabbing Nik's outstretched hand. Nik snarled in pain and staring at his hand, he tried to fight off Finn. Finn pulled out the dagger, and Nik took his chance, shooting to the back. Rebekah came out, smiling nicely.

'Rebekah ...' Nik sounded pleading.

Rebekah smiled at him, and then drew out her dagger, piercing him in his side. Nik roared in agony. 'This is for our mother,' Rebekah said calmly, revelling in his torture. She pulled the dagger out, and Nik stumbled back, into Kol's less-than-welcome arms. Kol grabbed him, holding him in place.

Elijah spoke to the Salvatores, calmly. 'You're free to go.'

Nik watched Damon and Stefan Salvatore leave; breathing heavily in Kol's tightening hold. When Elijah spoke, it sounded as though he was smiling. 'This is family business.'

'I like what you've done with the new place, Nik,' Rebekah said to him, walking around. She stopped and grabbed a vase, gripping it tightly. Throwing it at a painting – one of his own, Nik realised, wincing –, all the Originals watched as the vase smashed into smithereens and the painting came crashing down.

Nik hardly heard the crash, as he whispered, 'I wanted it to be for all of us,' he felt Elijah turn and look at Rebekah. 'A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone, again.'

'Well, you're right,' Elijah said. 'None of us will be.'

He moved away from Nik, and stood near Rebekah, Finn and Kol following. 'You're staying behind,' Finn announced, holding his glass.

Nik stood up to face his siblings, as Rebekah told him, 'We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench,' she continued, smiling at him. 'Then _you_ will be alone. Always and forever.'

Alone ... Nik never wanted to be alone again. He summoned control and spoke calmly at first, but his voice grew louder, as his fury peaked. 'If you run ... I will hunt all of you down.'

None of his siblings looked perturbed.

Elijah spoke up. 'Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father.'

That did it.

'I'M THE HYBRID!' Nik roared, pointing at himself furiously. 'I CAN'T BE KILLED!'

His siblings looked normal; their faces unreadable. But their eyes were fixed on him, intrigued.

'I have nothing to fear from any of you,' Nik continued, pointing at his siblings arrogantly. His face curled in disgust. He almost started laughing, but Elijah's next words almost stopped his heart.

'You will when we have that coffin.'

Nik glared at his older brother, tears in his eyes. Elijah looked calmly back. There was the sound of a door opening, and Elijah turned first. Rebekah looked stunned, and Nik let out a gasp, trying to breathe.

A long-haired blonde woman stood proudly, staring at them all. She wore a long, dark green medieval-type gown and her skin was pale.

'Mother,' Rebekah half-whispered, shocked.

Mother took no notice of her or the others, instead choosing to move forward, staring at her son. She stepped forward, past her other sons and daughter. Rebekah and Elijah gazed at Mother, looking surprised, when she moved to Nik, who looked away ashamedly, tears still in his eyes. He gasped for breath, not making eye contact.

'Look at me,' Mother ordered.

Hesitantly, Nik raised his eyes to look at his mother. As soon as he made eye contact, Mother spoke again. 'Do you know,' she said. 'Why I am here?'

Nik's eyes were fearful, but he knew his fate. 'You're here to kill me,' he whispered.

Her face unfathomable, Mother said, 'Niklaus, you are my son,' she had tears in her eyes, too. 'And I am here to forgive you.'

His face confused, but grateful, Nik blinked. Mother moved away, looking at all of her children, smiling slightly. 'I want us to be a family again.'


End file.
